Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amide compound and a use thereof for arthropod pest control.
Description of the Related Art
WO2013/003505 describes that a certain kind of an amide compound can be used for control of ectoparasites.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compound having an excellent control effect on arthropod pests.